mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mileena/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2 Mileena.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo MK2 Mileena-1.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine MK2 Mileena-2.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine Millena-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Biomil 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio End1mil 2.gif|''MKII'' Ending Mileenaending2.gif mileena.gif|Mileena Select Screen Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-03_Mileena.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Mileena artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Mileenaversusalt.png|Alternate vs. MileenaUMK3.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite Mileena UMK3bio.jpg|''UMK3''/''MKT'' Bio MileenaUMK3end1.png|''UMK3'' Ending MileenaUMK3end2.png Mileenamktend1.png|''MK Trilogy'' ending Mileenamktend2.png Mileenamktend3.png Mortal Kombat Gold Mileena (MK Gold).gif|Mileena in MKG Mileena34.gif|Mileena's Select Screen Photo Mil-83249 2.jpg|''MKG'' Bio Mileenamk4.gif|Mileena's MKG Versus Image50Mileena.jpg goldMileena.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mileena MKD.png Mortal Kombat Deception Mileena Concepts.jpg|Concept Art of Mileena 516px-Mileena MKD VS baraka-1-.jpg Mortal Kombat 05 1280x960.jpg 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Loading Screen Image Mileena 1.jpg Mileena 2.JPG|Render of "Sexy Mileena" 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Loading Screen Image Mileena 2.jpg LOADING MILEENA.png 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Puzzle Kombat 1 Loading.jpg|Mileena kicks Baraka in Puzzle Kombat LOADING PUZZLE SNAKE.png LOADING CHESS BARMIL.png|Mileena battling Baraka in Chess Kombat MIL PEERING.png LOADING KICK.png|Mileena kicking Baraka Mileena deception bio.jpg|''Deception'' Bio Mileena deception alternate bio.jpg|''Deception'' Alternate Bio Mileenakard.jpg|Mileena's Bio Kard MSEL PORTRAIT MILEENA.png MSEL PORTRAIT MILEENA ALT.png Image69Mileena.jpg|Mileena's Costume Sai02.png|Her sais Ying yeung01.png Mian chuan01.jpg Image70Mileena.jpg|Mileena's Alternate Costume mkda-blaze-vs-mileena.jpg|Mileena vs Blaze Mkd-mileena-vs-onaga.jpg|Mileena vs Onaga. Chamber of artifacts03.jpg|Mileena vs Sub-Zero in the Chamber of Artifacts. End1-1- (4).jpg Thoraxe04.jpg LOAD OW FACEOFF 00.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Mileena armageddon render.jpg|Mileena's Render in Armageddon Mileena_MK.jpg|Wallpaper of Mileena with her sais Mileena's vs. (MK Armageddon).png|Mileena's Armageddon Versus 655594-mka kitana mileena super-1-.jpg|Kitana and Mileena in Main Menu Mileena's Veil.png|Mileena's Veil MileenaVeilRelic.jpg|Obtaining Mileena's Veil Image77Mileena.jpg|Mileena's Costume Image78Mileena.jpg|Mileena's Alternate Costume Mileenaarmageddonalt.jpg|Mileena's alternate costume in both Deception and Armageddon Taven_vs._Mileena.jpg|Mileena challenging Taven in Konquest mode in the Armory Linkueiraceway Motor Kombat.jpg|Mileena's Motor Kart avatar part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-06 14-25-43.png Mortal Kombat (2011) Mileena!.jpg|Mileena as she appears in MK 2011 Mileena Render.jpg|Mileena's concept render. Render12-1-.png|Render of Mileena holding her sais MileenaRender MKNine.png|Another render of Mileena Mileena klassic costume.png|Mileena's UMK3 Costume Krypta 14-12.png|Concept Art for Mileena's Alternate Costume Screen shot 2011-01-30 at 4.44.46 PM.png|Mileena's first picture confirming her appearance in MK 2011. Mileena Maskless.jpg Mortal-Kombat.jpg Mileena Reveal.jpg Mileena'sMK9Wallpaper.jpg Thugs in a bank robbery.png Mileena Select.png|Mileena's Select Screen Photo Headmileena.png|Mileena's Health Bar Cutout LadderMileena.png|Mileena's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Mileena (MK9).png|Mileena's Arcade Ladder Versus mileenamk9versus.png|Mileena's MK 2011 Versus Mileenaseyes.jpg|Mileena's eyes Mk9-mileena sai throw.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Mileena-Character-Vignette-13-620x348.jpg Mileenacostume5.png Sai AttackSEKSEK.jpg mk9_mileena-vs-Sektor.jpg|Mileena vs Sektor. Wutada.jpg SaiCage.jpg|Mileena tag assisting Kung Lao in battle against Johnny Cage. Bridge.jpg MileenaSpecialMoveMk9.jpg TagTeamMil.jpg 78175 orig.jpg ui_s_unlockMileena.png Mileenacostume3.png Mileenacostume4.png Mileenacostume1.png Mileenacostume.png Mileenacostume2.png Mortal-kombat-20110405094317534.jpg ImagesCAP3EENC.jpg Sub-Zero Icy Counter.png Mortal-kombat-20110405094304644.jpg Mortal-kombat-20110405094314440.jpg Mileena cartoon.jpg Mileena fire.jpg Mileena vs sonya.jpg MileenaSaiStab-2.jpg|Mileena stabbing Kitana with her sais. Image80-1-.jpg Brutal&PainfulAttack.jpg Mortal-kombat-9-johnny-cage-mileena-1-.jpg|Mileena and Johnny Cage Mileena fatality.PNG MileenavsCagevsSektor.jpg|Mileena hissing before she tags out. Char_damage_mileena_a_color.jpg Char_damage_mileena_b_color.jpg Image58.jpg Image59Mileena.jpg|Mileena Alternate Costume Image60Mileena.jpg|Mileena Second Alternate Costume Image61Mileena.jpg|Mileena UMK3 Costume MK9 Screenshot 2015-03-26 01-00-28.png MK9 Artbook - Mileena.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Mileena Mileena awakens.jpg|Awakening from the Flesh Pits. Mileena fleshpits.jpg|Mileena about to battle Kitana upon being awaken. Mileena by barrymk100-d4rs8do.png|Mileena encountered during Story Mode. Meelina_Slaps_Jade.png|Mileena slaps Jade. Mileena xray.PNG|Mileeena's X-Ray. MK9 - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal. Mortal Kombat - Mileena Vicotry.jpg|Mileena's victory pose after completing a challenge from the Challenge Tower. MK9_Challenge-184_Mileena_doing_Baraka's_winpose.jpg|Mileena doing Baraka's victory pose after winning Challenge 184, Rogue Element. 22251_video_big.jpg|Mileena victory pose in MK 2011. u5y1g.gif|Mileena's win pose in MK 2011. Shang Tsung awakens Mileena.png|Mileena's MK 2011 ending Mileena & Shang Tsung.png Mileena takes Shang Tsung's power.png Mileena in Edenia.png|Kitana offering Mileena a place to stay within her palace and to join forces as depicted in Kitana's MK9 ending. Edenian Kunoichis.png|Mileena becoming Kitana and Jade's allies in Kitana's MK 2011 ending. ending Screenshot 2016-09-08 21-23-00.png MK Vita MK_VITA_MILEENA_MK2.png|Klassic MKII Mileena MileenaUnmaskedMKII.png|''MKII'' Mileena Unmasked Mortal Kombat HD Kollection Remake Mileena capture.png|''UMK3'' Mileena Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-13-39.jpg|Alliance with the Red Dragon Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-13-46.jpg|Swaying Goro. Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-54-02.jpg|Reiko's lover. Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-58-02.jpg|Treason. Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-58-17.jpg|Only one she can trust. Screenshot_2015-05-10-10-24-08.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-10-10-24-28.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-24-56.jpg|Speaking to Rain. Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-24-49.jpg|Ermac's arrival. Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-25-02.jpg|Rage. Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-25-09 (1).jpg|Reiko's loyalty questioned. Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-25-16.jpg|To Shang Tsung's Island. Screenshot_2015-06-24-21-24-58.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-38-31.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-39-07.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-42-21.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-42-29.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-42-39.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-42-49.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-42-59.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-43-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-43-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-43-45.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-43-56.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-36.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-44.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-48-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-48-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-51.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-28.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-53.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-35-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-35-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-36-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-26-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-27-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-27-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-21-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-24-43.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-16.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-36.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-56.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-46.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-52-12.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-13.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-38-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-55.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept art MK Mileena Concept Art 1.png MK Mileena Concept Art 2.png MK Mileena Concept Art 3.png MK Mileena Concept Art 4.png MK Mileena Concept Art 5.png MK Mileena Concept Art 6.png MK Mileena Concept Art 7.png MK Mileena Concept Art 8.png Renders Mileena Render PNG.png|Mileena Render. MKX Mileena Official Render.png|Mileena's Official Render. Millena render2015-04-14 13-07-57.png|Mileena's full size render. Mileena Render PNG 3.png|Alternate render. Mileena Kahnum.png|Kahnum render. Mortal_kombat_x_pc_mileena_render_by_wyruzzah-d8qyvc7-1-.png Mortal kombat x ios mileena render 3 by wyruzzah-d90k0c4.png Mileena MKX.jpg|Render. Mk-costumes-alt-mileena-tournament-1-.jpg Mk-costumes-alt-mileena-klassic-1-.jpg Vampiress.jpg|Mileena Vampiress Alt Kahnum Mileena Mkx Alterante costume.jpg|Mileena Kahnum Alternate Costume MIleenaKahnumRender.PNG|Mileena Kahnum iOS Mortal kombat x ios mileena support by wyruzzah-d9a4z39.png|Mileena Support Kards Render mortal_kombat_x__pc____mileena__render_2__by_wyruzzah-d8slphq.png DnjspIIXcAA24tZ.jpg Mileena - Vampiress (iOS Render).png|Mileena (Vampiress skin) in Mortal Kombat X (iOS Render) DpqBXgAX4AAQlY5.jpg Mileena 3.jpeg Mileena 4.jpeg vampiressm.png Screenshots Screenshot (34).png|Mileena intro. Screenshot_2015-03-20-00-15-31.png|Mileena intro. Screenshot_2015-03-20-00-19-15.png|Mileena masked. Kung Lao vs Mileena.png|Character select. Character Selection - Mileena vs Kung Lao.png|Character select. Mileena - Mortal Kombat X.png|Intro. Mileena - Fatality 1.png|Fatality. Mileena - Fatality 1 (2).png|Fatality. Screenshot_2015-03-20-00-06-05.png|Mileena unmasked. Screenshot_2015-03-20-00-12-13.png|Mileena unmasked with her Sai. Mortal Kombat X_20150702051614.jpg|"I'll take back what is mine!" Mortal Kombat X 2948T0W039R0309.jpg|Mileena victory pose. 11025931 821952981193101 452984007909469861 n-1-.jpg|Tanya, Rain and Mileena. Rain MKX 2.png|Mileena and Rain being confronted by Kotal. Mortal Kombat X_20150725222921.jpg|"Rrgo na-TAY!" Mileena Mortal Kombat X - 1.PNG|Mileena emerging from the shadow. Mortal Kombat X_20150716120818.jpg|"But I will." Amu40La-1-.png|Mileena after interrupting the execution of Rain, who has teleported away. Mileena Mortal Kombat X - 2.PNG|"As the heir to my father, Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld... Order your execution!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-27-15h30m19s79.png|Mileena about to unleash the amulet. Ads_mileena.jpg|Mileena in Story Mode with Shinnok's Amulet. 2015-04-14_00030.jpg|Mileena's hand beginning to burn from wielding the immense power of the amulet. Ermac Mileena Baraka MKX.png|Mileena with Ermac and Baraka 5 years ago. mileena 1.png|Mileena Kahnum, Ermac and a Tarkata. mileena and reptile.png|Reptile saying her claim to the throne is "moot". Mortal Kombat X_20150725221724.jpg|Mileena outraged by Reptile's disregard for her rule. MortalKombatX_MileenaCaptured1_1280x665-1-.jpg|Mileena after being captured by D'Vorah. MKX Screenshot 2015-04-14 09-33-54.png|D'Vorah kissing Mileena, moments before unleashing her insects inside Mileena and killing her. Mortal Kombat X Mileena ending.png|Mileena's army of clones in her arcade ending Goro - 3-1-.png|Mileena defeated in Goro's ending. MKX Credits Mileena.png|Mileena in the credits. Mortal Kombat X_20151013122224.jpg|Klassic Mileena {MKII} mileenanewmask.png angel-bedolla-in-game-mileena-skull.jpg|Mileena's skull Mortal Kombat 11 Mileenarefmk11.jpg|Mileena Sai (Konsumable) ForgeMaterial_MileenasVeil0.png|Mileena's Veil Consumable_StoleRiches0.png|Mileena's Skull KollectorItem_TeethofOutwardPrincess0.png|Mileena's Skull MileenaAssist0.png|Mileena Assist Jokerend3.png|Mileena in Joker's ending Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks 1657643-mileena mksm appearance super.png Mileena gets burned!.jpg mileenasm.jpg Mksmkmj.PNG|Mileena, Kitana and Jade. Live Action Dana hee2.jpg MKMileena.jpg Unmasked Mileena.jpg Mileena-Mortal-Kombat-Legacy.jpg Mileena's grill.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 1.15.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 1.15.05 PM.png Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Mileena.jpg|Michelle Lee as Mileena in Mortal Kombat: Legacy MileenaKastingRender1.jpg MileenaKastingRender2.jpg MileenaKastingRender3.jpg Animation Mileena legacy.jpg Other Comics Milkitana.jpg km01_18.jpg De01 03.jpg|''Deception'' Comic Appearances de01_09.jpg SadMileena.jpeg Action Figures and Collectibles Mileena IC collectible.jpg Mileena_collectible.jpg Mortal-Kombat_9_Mileena_Statue.png|''MK 2011'' Statue of Mileena Statue.jpg|''Mortal Kombat X Statue of Mileena'' mileena-mkx_mortal-kombat.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries